


Stiles Has a Bad Good Night

by MMForeverNerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Peter Hale, Hale Mobster AU, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMForeverNerd/pseuds/MMForeverNerd
Summary: Stiles life was a cruel joke and tonight was either the worst or best day of his life.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 587





	Stiles Has a Bad Good Night

Stiles Has a Bad Good Night

By M

_Author’s note: I have a head cannon that the Hales would be an epic werewolf mob family, and I enjoy writing fics that involve that, here is the first I finished, might add more fics in this later. ABO universe too FYI_

Ever since his mom got sick, Stiles life had gone to hell. It wasn’t just because his mom went crazy and thought Stiles, at the ripe old age of ten, was the devil and a murder, and out to get her. It wasn’t just the broken bones, the burns, or the near drowning she put him through before his dad decided to permanently hospitalize her because she kept pissing herself. It wasn’t just watching her die slowly and without even being able to remember how to talk yet alone who her husband or son was.

It wasn’t just his dad turning to the bottle for comfort. It wasn’t just his dad losing his job years later after being written up too many times to count because he had come into the sheriff’s department drunk off his ass, or at the very least hung over. It wasn’t just having to give up all the money his grandparents had set aside for him to try and keep their house. It wasn’t just covering for new injuries and bruises when the money ran out and his dad got violent when he was forced to get somewhat sober.

It wasn’t just having to get any and every part time job he could find to get some food on the table. It wasn’t just having his best friend suddenly pretend Stiles didn’t exist because he presented as an alpha over summer break before they turned sophomores, and suddenly he was good at sports and popular and had a girlfriend who was all he seemed to care about. It wasn’t just having his former best friend join in and even instigate some of the worst bullying of his life.

Presenting as Omega was just the icing on the ‘fuck Stiles’ cake, and he got to add two near sexual assaults and sexist behavior to the list of things that made Stiles life hell. He was two months away from turning eighteen when he finally got the news that might finally break him. He hadn’t really paid much attention to his father of late, because the man always seemed to have a bottle in his hand, and he was mostly just a vegetable that stunk up the coach so long as he had some alcohol. He probably should have wondered where his dad was getting the money for the alcohol, but he was just so exhausted between his three part time jobs on top of going to the hell others called high school. If he hadn’t been so overwhelmed with work he might have even been able to graduate early.

Stiles had only just gotten home from his shift at the dinner ten minutes before, he had some serious blisters on his toes because his shoes were too tight, and he was staring into the fridge like food might appear if he looked long enough, despite being two days away from his next paycheck. He had three weeks left of school and then he could get some better hours and hopefully maybe a raise at one of his jobs. For the first time in a long time he had some hope that things might go better if he could just hold out a bit longer.

That was about when his dad came in from the back door, with bruises on his face and a guilty look Stiles hadn’t seen since his dad would come home from work to find his mom had beaten or attempted to murder their son while he had been left alone with her. It had his stomach dropping out from under him even before his dad spoke, “Stiles, I need you to take a shower, get cleaned up, and then you’re going to pack a few bags with any of the stuff you want to take with you.”

The words, on top of that look, had stone cold dread filling Stiles, and the omega thought the answer to his next question would likely make him sick, but he had to ask it anywhere, “Take with me where?”

When his dad would no longer look him in the eyes he snarled at the beta who he wasn’t sure he wanted to call his dad, “Take with me where!?”

It was like a switch had been flipped, and suddenly his dad was grabbing him by the arm with bruising strength as he half dragged half carried Stiles up to the bathroom, where he started the shower and then chucked Stiles into the small stall, clothes and all, with a snarl of his own, “Just scrub everywhere I’m going to pick out the clothes you are going to wear once your finished. Don’t make me come back in here to get you doing as your told again, do I make myself clear?”

Stiles was two seconds from pulling himself out of the shower and yelling at the man when a solid fist made contact with his cheek and sent him sprawling to the ground, clenching the already aching injury with shock. His dad got a little violent when he started sobering up, but he had never hit Stiles with a fist, and had never struck him in the face either. There was blood in his mouth and a new fear in his gut when his dad suddenly pulled him back to his feet by a bruising grip around his throat, “Do. I. Make myself. Clear?”

He couldn’t find his voice if his life depended on it, so he gave a jerky nod, and sucked in a gasp when he was released. He nearly crumbled in on himself once the curtain had been jerked close, but fear had him following his dad’s order. The water was somewhat cold and he felt like his body was going to give out. He had been looking forward to finally getting some sleep for the first time in days, but instead he swallowed a dozen mouthfuls of water to fill his empty stomach as he scrubbed himself with shaking hands and shivering limbs.

By the time he got out and wrapped a towel that was nearly as old as he was around his waist, his dad had left him the only new clothes he had gotten in years. They had been for his great-aunts funeral, and he kept them carefully hung up in his closet for potential job interviews. The black just made his skin look paler, and the bags under his eyes looked like they could hold the entire contents of his room. Not to mention his eyes were red now from nearly crying on top of his exhaustion.

His dad was waiting for him just outside the bathroom and Stiles had barely opened the door before he was being pulled out of the bathroom, and then shoved towards the stairs. Between the force to the shove and Stiles own lack of coordination, he ended up tripping and tumbling down the entire flight with a red hot pain flaring up in his leg, shoulder and wrist, each had taken a good hit by the wooden steps. He was just glad he hadn’t hit his head.

He didn’t even get a minute to catalog his injuries before his dad was grabbing him by the back of his shirt and jerking him to his feet, “Can’t you even walk. Hurry up and get in the Jeep, I can’t be late dropping you off.”

Limping and clutching his wrist Stiles did as he was instructed, and as he pulled on his seat belt, he had to ask, “Where are you dropping me off?”

It was almost midnight and Stiles had no idea what was going on, but he had a feeling in his gut that everything was about to get allot worse. Apparently his dad didn’t want to answer him, and didn’t appreciate him asking again because he slammed on the breaks, having only just hit the gas to back out of the driveway. Before the teen had even recovered his dad’s fist was hitting him, this time making contact with his other cheek. The raised surface of his class ring cut into his skin and had him bleeding pretty good. It was jarring when his dad tossed some napkins he pulled from the glove boxes at him, “Best you keep your mouth shut. I very much doubt the Hales want some mouthy brat, even if you’ve got a cunt now and can carry their next generation.”

It was worst then a sucker punch to the gut from a kid he once thought of like a brother. He knew allot about the Hales, hell he had even interacted with a bunch of them before because they normally came to the Dinner at least once every weekend. They weren’t bad customers, even if they did come in with a big party most of the time, they always called ahead and they always tipped really well. They also never made any sexist comments or tried to hit on him.

Just interacting with them at the dinner, if he didn’t know about them, he never would guess that they were a mob group that ran most of California. He also would not have guessed that they were werewolves. His dad was well aware that they were a mafia family, he had even taken a few bribes from them when he had still been a deputy. His dad didn’t know about the supernatural though, and Stiles honestly didn’t know if that made this better or worse.

He suddenly realized what his dad was really saying. Omegas were pretty rare, and it was actually pretty common for poor families to auction off their omega children. He had read about a gang in Chicago that had taken an omega from a family that couldn’t afford to pay them for protection, or for money owed. His dad must have borrowed money. Probably had initially used the house as collateral, but either the money stopped or his dad realized there was only one way to pay it back. He was too shocked, too tired and broken, to even shed a few tears.

Just because the Hales had been decent to him at the dinner didn’t mean anything. He was going to end up like that omega in Chicago, who was chained up naked in the basement, half brain dead, jaw dislocated, front teeth knocked out and so torn and stretched out that he wouldn’t even notice if some dog was fucking him. Not for the first time he regretted reading that article and looking at the pictures and looking up what happened only to find that the omega had been given back to the family that hadn’t even reported them being taken.

By the time they got to the rebuilt Hale house, which honestly looked like a damn castle it was so ridiculously big, Stiles felt like he had died a bit on the inside. It wasn’t until his dad was ordering him out of the jeep, and then pushing him towards the Hales that he realized some part of him had been hoping his dad wouldn’t do this.

Some part of him had been hoping he had misread the situation, or better yet that this was all some nightmare. He nearly fell for the second time, despite the light coming from the house, it was still too dark for him to really see the ground very well, let alone the faces of the wolf pack standing in front of him. Before he could actually fall though one of them was catching him to their chest, and Stiles recognized the expensive cologne that belonged to Peter Hale.

He was temporarily relieved when the older man just held him gently to his chest. The man was probably the most deadly person he’d ever met, and Stiles had mentally made a list of dead and missing that were tied to Peter. Just then though he was relieved he didn’t have to look anyone in the eyes, or try to talk or move.

The man’s arms even nearly shielded him from his father’s words, “I brought him, he’s yours now, so when can I expect the money?”

He didn’t hear a response but one must have been given that satisfied his dad because the man got into Stiles Jeep, the one his mother left in his name, and drove away. His dad just left him there, gave him to the Hales for money so he could buy booze and not have to worry about going to work. His only son, his only family, and for all his dad knew he had just signed Stiles into a life of torture and sexual slavery.

By the sounds of it he was hauling ass to get away, barely even slowed down for the turn onto the main road. There was utter silence for a few minutes, until Stiles couldn’t hear the jeep anymore. Some part of him felt like time was standing still, but then a shiver coursed through his body, and the spell was broken.

Peter’s hands were still gentle though, even as he held Stiles in place as he took a single step back to get a look at the teen. The omega dropped his gaze to his shoes, like the others they were too tight, thought they weren’t near as bad. He was too tired, too emotionally drained to even feel fear just then, even the shiver had been more due to the cold night air and his lack of a jacket then anything. He hadn’t actually realized that though until Peter withdrew that tiny step and without the furnace that was a werewolf he really felt the cold.

Suddenly warm fingers took hold of his chin, forcing his head up. Stiles closed his eyes, not wanting to risk a potential challenge, and worried by what he might find if he tried to read the older man’s expression. It was a good choice of action because Peter tilted his head first one way and then the other before snarling, “Did he do that to your face?”

Honestly Stiles had interacted with Peter probably the most, the man came in even more frequently than the other Hales, practically living off of the food at the diner. Also he frequented the cafe that Stiles worked at using his free morning period for the past two semesters. Peter even seemed intent to buy anything that came into the department store that was expensive and looked nice, and Stiles had sold him probably a hundred pairs of shoes, not that he got commission or anything, but the older man usually didn’t let the girls that worked with him help him, and the omega had chalked that up to the fact that they all wore lots of really strong perfume that often made the werewolf sneeze.

Between those three jobs it wasn’t that uncommon for Stiles to see the man every day of the week. The man was always friendly and lighthearted, even when the espresso machine stopped working at the coffee shop, Peter had never so much as raised his voice. So despite knowing what the man was capable of, Stiles still was shocked, and couldn’t stop himself from flinching.

The second he flinched every single person that had moved to surround them without him hearing, let out low growls, and if Stiles didn’t know they were werewolves he would be really confused, as it was he felt fear coil in his gut. The tremble that overtook him in that moment had nothing to do with the cold, and he might have gone into a panic attack had Derek Hale not called from the porch, “Stop growling at him and help him inside.”

Peter took, ‘help him inside’ to mean pick the omega up like a bride and carry him like he weighed nothing at all up and into the massive house. Stiles had seen it before, from google maps, but the pictures hadn’t done the sheer size justice. The teen couldn’t have touched the top of the double door frames, possibly not even if he jumped, despite being really tall for an omega. Someone had opened both the doors and when Peter stepped inside, Stiles tried to shield his eyes from the bright lights that were all over the place.

Someone suddenly barked out, “Take him to the master.”

He didn’t know if he wanted to know who they meant by that, and he felt like he might puke when Peter started to go up some big staircase, skipping two or three steps at a time. It was probably a good thing he hadn’t gotten to eat anything or he might have actually puked. He didn’t get to see much of the house, it was just so bright and Stiles might have been in shock or something because he felt like he wasn’t really in his body.

When he was set down on the biggest, nicest bed he’d ever seen in person, and when his good hand went to brace himself so he didn’t topple over, he had to bite his lip not to moan at how soft the bedding was. It felt like something way more expensive than you would find at any old department store.

Before he had even let his lower lip free Peter was gently taking his right wrist, his dominant wrist, and looking at the massive ugly swelling with a frown. As Stiles finally seemed to adjust to the brightness of the lights, Derek came through a doorway to an even brighter bathroom with an industrial size first aid kid, and Stiles brain just kicked out the first thought that brought to mind, “I thought werewolves healed too fast to need something like that.”

He didn’t even realize he had said it out loud until Derek stiffened to the point of impersonating a statue. Peter froze for half a second then let out a roar of a laugh, “Of course you would have figured it out! How long have you known?”

Stiles glanced between Peter and the still form of Derek, as he shrugged, then winced, “Eight years, give or take a little bit.”

The smile had fallen off Peters face, and Derek seemed to decide he didn’t want to play the part of a breathing gargoyle. The teen nearly panicked when Peter used a claw to cut the teen’s shirt off with two quick flicks of his wrist. He barely even registered the first movement and then Derek was helping to pull his shirt away and the younger wolf let out a sub vocal sound that Stiles couldn’t decipher.

Part of that might have been because he actually was about to tip over the edge into full panic until he realized the reason Derek had climbed onto the bed behind him was to look at Stiles hurt shoulder. He tried not to think about how the younger Hale had a good view of the vast majority of Stiles scars from over the years.

When Derek’s fingers touched the skin just below the injury to his shoulder, Stiles passed out, not from pain, but the sudden lack of it in a body that had mostly gotten used to it all the time. He felt like he blinked and then he was laying on his belly. He could feel a cold compress on his shoulder, and Peter was just finishing up with wrapping his wrist in a very professional looking manner. Derek was holding his other wrist and Stiles could see what looked like dark black veins going over the wolf’s hand and up into his arm.

Derek seemed to realize he was awake, and also seemed to realize the question on the tip of his tongue, “I’m draining your pain, there is allot more than I was expecting.”

Peter let out a hum as he double checked his work, “You wouldn’t happen to be hurt anywhere else?”

Stiles might not have known wolves could drain his pain, but he did know they could hear a lie by the beat of a person’s heart, and the teen wasn’t the best liar anyway, “My left ankle, but I think I just rolled it pretty bad when I fell down the stairs.”

He hoped that the half-truth would keep them from going after his dad for damaging the merchandise, or whatever this was. He had only just got the words out when Peter was rolling up his pant leg and carefully taking off his shoe and sock. Stiles still ended up hissing a bit, but almost as soon as his mind registered the pain it was gone in a dozen new black lines racing up Derek’s arm.

The younger wolf shook his head, “that ankle is at least sprained, and tomorrow we’re going to the hospital to get your wrist x-rayed, I’m not going to be surprised if it turns out that you broke it at the very least.”

Honestly Stiles thought that was a terrible idea, for so many reasons, “I don’t have insurance.”

Both Hales gave him looks that had him wanting to curl into a ball, but Peter let out a huff, “You do realize we own the damn hospital right? We can afford a couple X-rays.”

Opening his mouth to bring up one of the many other reasons he did not want to go to the hospital, or let these wolves pay for him to get X-rays, Stiles realized that if he said any of that it would only make matters worse. So he closed his mouth and just tried to focus on calm breaths and not all the other stuff that would likely lead to him having a panic attack.

Peter let out a sigh as he got to work wrapping Stiles ankle, “We’ll need to get this x-rayed too, it might be broken as well. Just since I took your sock off its swollen up quite a bit. Once I’ve got this wrapped we’ll help you sit up and I’ll give you a couple Tylenol PM. It should help with the swelling and help you sleep.”

That was a worse idea than the hospital, “I will end up puking if I try to take anything right now, and I can’t take Tylenol PM unless you want to take me to the hospital tonight. I’m allergic to the Diphenhydramine in it.”

His words were only slightly muffled by the comforter he had pressed his face into again. Of course the two wolves heard him loud and clear and Peter let out a huff, “No Tylenol PM, is Diphenhydramine in anything else?”

He gave a nod, “Anything PM, a bunch of cold medicines have it, Midol, and, the irony, Benadryl. I suppose that’s good to know since, you know, you own me now.”

Both wolves grow still and stiff and Peter lets out a long breath, “I didn’t want to say this, but your father offered you to us, to pay off his debt and get some more money. At first we refused him because we don’t buy people, we might not follow the law, and we might make our money under the table, but we’re not monsters.

“Then he came back and told us he had seen Gerard Argent, who was willing to pay allot of money to get a new omega for all the sadistic hunters he has working for him. We saw what became of his last omega and it wasn’t something that we would wish on our worst enemies, though maybe on him now. We tried to tell your father what he would be doing if he gave you to someone like that, and he insisted that was his only option, and implied that… implied that you being an omega meant you were made for that sort of thing.”

The wolf looked both like he was horrified by it, and also like he was fighting back his own rage, “There isn’t a single member in this pack that does not adore you, we had been hoping that perhaps with time we could convince you to just let us take care of you. You work harder and more than anyone I know, and you always looked so tired, and your far too skinny. Every instinct in our bodies just wants to take you somewhere safe so you can rest and feed you and hopefully make you happy. Still we would never want to own you. We agreed to the deal because we’ve heard you speak of your father with so much love, and so we gave him what he wanted and made sure he couldn’t sell you off to some monster.”

There was a moment where it looked like Peter was going to stop there, but with hesitance he continued, “That being said, with the situation we are going to have you stay with us here until you come of age. This is the room we prepared for you, it’s yours even after you turn eighteen if you want it. We want this to be a trial period, want you to have a taste of what it would be like to be our omega, but also to be able to just be a kid for a little bit.

“We’re going to request you quite your jobs, if you do then we will set you up with an allowance equal to what you were making that will continue to pay out for a few years after you turn eighteen even if you choose not to stay with us. If you want the bite we can discuss that after you are eighteen, but we just want you as you are.

“I’m also going to be up front with you, that our intentions aren’t entirely altruistic, or at least, mine aren’t entirely. Wolves tend to be far more effected by omegas than humans are, just your presence has such a calming effect on us. I am sure you heard of the fire, but what you might not know is that I had gone near rabid after it, I was barely holding onto control during the day time, during the full moons I had to be in the strongest chains in a cell and I still was barely being contained. It was to the point where I made Derek promise to give me a merciful death if I could not get some measure of control by the end of last year when I stumbled into the diner.

“You took my order, and just that interaction had my wolf calming for the first time in years, since the first time since the fire, since I was nearly burned alive in my wolf form. The pain even lessened, as it had become an injury more of the mind then of the body. I kept ordering more food and drinks and deserts, because the longer I was there, just in the same building the more I felt in control. It was very very gradual, but nothing else I had tried had worked. Hell, I’d even visited another pack with an omega, and they did not have near the effect on me.

“I had been close to collapse when I went into the diner to eat, because I had to fight my wolf to eat a single bite, and then, I was ordering all that food to interact with you, and you brought it out and my wolf finally let me eat. I had not realized how starved I had been until that moment. The effects wore off once I finally left, minutes after closing, but when I returned here Derek immediately noticed a difference.”

Peter paused to touch his nephews shoulder, and Derek would not look at either of them, “I cried. Peter had been like a ghost of a person, nothing like the man I knew before the fire, and I was certain I would have to keep the promise I made, but he came in, and there was life in his eyes, and some color to his skin. His control still wasn’t great yet, but it was finally something, so I had to know what it was. What had finally helped him, and the rest of the pack was the same. Though I think many of them were frightened at first, as they had not known him before. So the next day was Saturday and we went to diner, and as luck would have it you were working.”

He seemed to have to take a moment to swallow past some emotions, “I hadn’t realized how much I was struggling for control myself. I hadn’t realized how bad my temper was and how my wolf was so defeated. Before the fire I lost my true mate, and then there was the fire and it was so long ago, I thought I had managed to survive despite the odds. Then you walked by, and I caught your scent and if I had been in my wolf form I would have been wagging my tail and following you like a love-sick puppy. Though it was not just my uncle and myself who were effected so much for the better. Most of our pack is turned wolves, and for bitten wolves it is always harder to master control of their wolves, harder for them to accept their wolves. None of the turned wolves could keep control during training, and I had tried every trick and technique I could find to help them.

“After interacting with you, after just an hour at the dinner with your scent in the air and a few exchanged words things shifted. We went and did some training afterwards, and some of my betas who had not made any improvements for over a year, suddenly were able to follow a scent or pull back the shift while injured or angry. It was impossible to believe, and I knew right away it had to become a regular occurrence.

“I was terrified that you might quite someday, or that you would find out how we were bribing your coworkers to make sure we got your as our server. I was terrified you would see how attached we were to you as complete strangers and that you would file restraining orders. Yet you were always so nice and friendly and we’d occasionally bump into you around town or at your other jobs, and you still were so good to us.

“Even when we bumped into you outside of one of our nightclubs. You were walking home and me a couple Betas had just had to take care of some alphas that thought they could get handsy with some of the girls that worked there. We had their blood all over us and were throwing them out like garbage and right as you walked by. You looked and you saw us, and we smelt your fear. I thought my wolf might die that night because surely you would run, but you just… you just acted like we really were just taking out the garbage and told us that the kitchen was out of Isaac’s favorite soup and wouldn’t be getting it in until the next week. Nothing changed, you were still so good to us, and when we were in the diner you didn’t smell afraid, which just soother us all even more. Maybe it was just because you knew we wouldn’t get away with it in there, but that didn’t really matter.”

Derek seemed to not be able to talk more, which honestly Stiles was impressed how much he had because Derek and Boyd almost never spoke more than a few words. Peter let out a sigh, though and started talking before Stiles could think to get a word in, “Unlike my nephew and his betas, my troubles with my wolf could not be abated with just that weekly contact.

“Not at first at least, I still could not make myself eat outside of your presence, and when I discovered you worked at that department store that sold some brands I liked, well I felt like I struck gold. I sometimes got hours of one on one time with you, and I knew it was likely in part due to you making a commission, but you were always perfectly happy to bring me every shoe in my size that the store had to offer. Even helped me pick out some things that would match when I asked, despite that not being your department. Even after a few months, when my control was starting to get close to what it had been before the fire, and when I could eat food at home or prepared by the pack, I just wanted to be around you.

“My wolf got anxious every day I went without seeing you, and I started noticing more and more that you seemed much as I was before I met you, so very thin, and worn out, and the bags under your eyes only ever seemed to get darker. Sometimes you would come in smelling like pain, and I thought it was because you sometimes don’t have the best coordination, I mean I’ve seen you walk into tables and trip over air. I just wanted to wrap you in bubble wrap and carry you away to our den where I could help keep you safe.

“Now I realize that perhaps those injuries weren’t just from your clumsiness and it breaks my heart and it makes me want to hurt him as he has clearly hurt you, but having you here it’s easy to just control that urge. I don’t want to scare you away, but darling boy I’ve never loved something, anything, anyone like I love you, and I’ll give anything just to keep some interactions with you. Whatever you want or desire, ask me for it and I would give it to you with so much joy that I can offer you something for all you have given me. I’ll take anything your willing to give, and if after hearing all this you want to be done with us, even though it might kill me I’ll make sure you never see any of us again. But please just, just give us until you turn eighteen to prove to you that we can make your life so much better, so much happier. Please will you give us until your eighteen?”

Stiles feels like he is close to tears, but he forces himself to fight them back because he needs to speak. It’s so odd that he always seems to have too many words coming out of his mouth but as these two men all but bared their souls to him he couldn’t even get a single word to come out. He pushes himself so that he can sit up, careful of his injuries but needing to be able to look at them for a moment, even if he quickly finds he can’t speak when he’s being overwhelmed by all he can see in their eyes. So he ends up closing his eyes and tries not to notice where they are still hesitantly touching him, taking away his pain with so much determination.

Taking one more breath he pushes the words out, “I… When my dad came home, he basically made it sound like he’d auctioned me off and that… well he was very insistent that I take a shower and clean everywhere and…”

Both wolves let out growls but he tries not to let it derail him because he feels like their honesty should be met with his own, “and I was so hurt, but on some level I was so much more hurt when I thought it was you guys, because you guys are so nice and have been so good to me when no one else ever seems to be. I mean I get along okay with my co-workers and I don’t really hate my bosses, but honestly a lot of people in this town really hate me or think that I’m just super annoying or worse, they realize I’m an omega and just think that means that they can do whatever they want. That first night you came into the dinner I had been nearly at my breaking point. I took the job mostly because they offered a free meal with every shift, but it was so much harder than I thought and I can list you so much random useless information off the top of my head but I’m apparently awful at remembering who ordered what, and if I didn’t write things down I completely forgot.”

He sucked in a breath and fought another wave of tears, “Just ten minutes before you came in a customer had spent twenty minutes yelling at me because when I refilled their water I accidently let a single ice cube fall in their cup. I’d only been working there just over a week and the asshole was all but demanding I be fired. My boss ended up giving him his whole meal free and I knew that I couldn’t do that job anymore. I had three others and none of them came with meals or as nice a boss, but That wasn’t even the first customer to yell at me or treat me like dirt that hour.

“Then you came in and you were so nice and you actually looked me in the eye and smiled and treated me like a person. I got so flustered I ended up messing up your order, I realized it a minute after you took a bite, and you didn’t even seem to notice and you kept smiling at me and honestly it was the nicest anyone had been to me in weeks, maybe even months. I didn’t even realized you were still there past close until my boss made you leave and then as if you hadn’t already just made me feel better about myself you left a hundred dollar bill as a tip. I didn’t see it until after you left and I was so glad because I burst into tears and my boss told me to just take my tip and get a meal and suddenly I felt like I could do the job and things might just work out for once.”

With his non-injured hand he wiped away the one tear that managed to break free and he was so glad they didn’t say anything as he swallowed past a lump in his throat, “Then the next day you came in with this huge group and I was so torn because you had been so nice but I had never had such a big table before and what if I messed up someone else’s order and then what if you weren’t as nice and I was so torn up.

“My boss said that it would be a good training opportunity for me and that I just needed to focus on your table, and so I did. You both were so nice, everyone was, and no one got impatient when I had to write everything down and no one got upset when I couldn’t remember who got the spaghetti and meatballs and who got the alfredo, and I didn’t mess up any of your orders because I didn’t get so rushed I couldn’t read my handwriting.

“All of you treated me like I was a person and looked at me and it was addicting. I honestly was disappointed when you all finally left even though there was a big wait and the other waiters needed my help, but you guys left me a tip bigger than any of my paychecks from even my full time jobs. The next day I actually went to the grocery store and I had enough money to splurge on apples and I bought meals with actual nutrients instead of just Ramen and whatever was on clearance and I didn’t have to worry I might have to go a day or two just drinking as much water as I could so that my stomach didn’t ache with how hungry I was.”

The wolves were letting out whines but he couldn’t stop just yet, “Between the house payment and utilities, and all the leftover medical bills from when my mom passed, I couldn’t remember the last time I got to buy something that wasn’t the bare necessities to survive. And I worried I should have saved that extra couple dollars for an emergency or something but my birthday was that same week and I just wanted something sweet for once.

“Then Peter, you kept coming into the dinner, it seemed like every shift you were there and I figured maybe you just really liked the food, and I thought maybe my boss knew I did better at all the other tables whenever you were in because she kept seating you in my area and every single time you were nice, even when things went wrong and we ran out of something you ordered or it was so busy that you had to wait forever just to get some coffee but you were so friendly. Then on Saturdays you guys kept coming in together as a group and you always called ahead way in advanced but sometimes you still had to wait and you didn’t get frustrated or impatient. It didn’t matter how bad my day or my week was going, it didn’t matter if my dad got out the belt because I bought him some more healthy meals instead of liquor, or that I got fired from one of my jobs because I accidentally accepted a counterfeit bill. Everything else seemed to always be going wrong but I was still feeling better, happier than I had in so long because you were all so nice, and you kept giving me these big tips like it was nothing.

“I mean I figured out the second week who you guys were so I knew you guys were wealthy, but if anything my experience taught me most wealthy people tip worse than your regular person. I mean I had a table one night have a bill that was almost five hundred dollars and this one couple took it, boasting that it wouldn’t even put a dent in their bonus, and they left a five dollar tip. They were so rude and made me take back a steak that had pink in the middle when they had ordered medium-rare. And they kept snapping there fingers and calling me idiot and then there were you guys the next day the polar opposite.”

He feels less like he’s about to burst into tears despite his words still being pulled from his very soul, “Then Peter, you started showing up at the department store, right when my boss was threatening to fire me if I got one more bad review, because someone said I talked to much and that staff should only talk when spoken too. Then you show up and your so nice, and I knew as long as I was bringing you shoes or helping you that I wouldn’t piss off other customers and even when some of the girls all but tried to jump your bones in the store to get you too look at them, you just always came to me and smiled and asked for help, and you would leave such great reviews and the department head even gave me a little bonus because I was selling so many shoes and they don’t do commission or anything like that.

“Which is fine, I worked at one that did and had a guy threatened to assault me in the stockroom if I so much as looked at any of the customers that looked like they might actually buy a pair of shoes. He almost did and that’s why I went to the other store even though they paid even less and didn’t do commission.”

He’s winding down now, and he takes a moment to think his words through, and the wolves have been alternating growls and whimpers and he wants to comfort them but he feels like he has to speak, to talk about what he’s barely let himself think about, “I felt like you, all of you, saved my life. I had my dad, and when he was just drunk enough to not remember my mom but not whisky drunk or so drunk he passed out, I even had moments where I got to see the awesome dad he used to be before my mom got sick.

“Those moments had been getting fewer and fewer with each passing day and… and for almost a year I had been talking myself out of-of killing myself, because there were still those moments, but it was getting harder to convince myself they were enough. Then you came into my life and it was crazy but days were I saw any of you it got easier and easier, and then when I got to see you more and more, and when I got to spend so much time in the department store with you, I’m not even sure when it happened but I haven’t even thought about killing myself in months, not once.”

When he dares to glance up at the wolves who had fallen silent when he mentioned his thoughts on suicide, they had looks of hurt and shock that were starting to turn warm at his last words.

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he did something that seemed crazy and terrifying and like maybe it might be the best choice he could ever make, “So, knowing all that if you want me to stay here still, I… I can’t think of anything I would want more than that. I don’t think I would be able to go back to a time before you were in my life, and now your offering me a room that’s as big as the entire top floor of my house.

“You’re offering to let me just, just not work, when I’ve had maybe five days off this entire last year, and I don’t even know what I’d do with myself, I don’t know what to do with a day off where I’m not desperately trying to keep the house afloat and clean and clear out liquor bottles, maybe air out the stench. I don’t know how you can just offer me something that seems like it’s got to be some sort of Cinderella dream, but I want it, I want you to keep treating me like I’m not a mistake or a burden or an annoyance, and God Peter you’ve got this smile that’s so beautiful that it take’s my breath away and gives me hope.”

Before he can say another word suddenly warm gentle, so very gentle hands that hold his face like he’s something so precious he’s terrified he might break it. Then those lips that made him so happy are brushing soft and sweet against his own. It’s the first kiss he’s ever had that he actually wants but then as quick as it had happened Peter is pulling back, “I’m sorry, I just, I shouldn’t have done that, I don’t want you to think that… I’m not…”

Stiles can’t think, his lips tingle and it feels like nothing he’s ever known before and he wants it back, so he interrupts, “Please… do that again?”

Peter looks like he can’t believe what he just heard, opens his mouth once as if to ask something, then, his eyes meet the omega’s and he’s leaning forward again, just as gentle and sweet. It’s an innocent kiss that goes on and on. Just when Peter finally does something to deepen it, darts his tongue over his lip in a way that has him gasping, opening up in a way he hopes is an invitation, Derek clears his throat, “Peter, he’s still a minor, don’t push him.”

Instantly Peter is pulling back, a worried expression, and Derek looks a little worried too, but there is something else there too because his cheeks are flushed. The older Hale takes a breath in through his nose and grins, “It doesn’t smell like you want us to stop, Nephew?”

When Peter makes a pointed look towards Derek’s crotch the man tries to cover his reaction with a pillow, “That’s… we can’t take advantage of him.”

Stiles can’t stop the snort, “First of all I don’t think either of you could take advantage of me, second of all as an Omega I could have consented to either of you years ago, and I will be turning eighteen pretty soon, so I think some kissing, and maybe some touching is well within reason. If it really bothers you though Derek, you don’t have to stay and watch.”

Derek doesn’t saying anything else, but he also doesn’t leave, not even when some touching joined it. Stiles was pretty sure this was not what he would have imagined heaven would look like for him, but now that he’s in it he can’t imagine anything that could possibly be better. From the sounds of it neither can either of the Hales. In the morning he’ll wake up to breakfast in bed and he’ll be properly introduced to the Hale pack, who already feel more like family than anything else, but like a family that would do anything for him. He’s never been so happy, and they keep saying the same.


End file.
